Video and Butter
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Misaki would never be able to look at videos and butter in that same innocent way...


This fic is a birthday gift for Ze-chan (Zeroworkethic) ..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY

TADA (think of a good music)

**Video and butter**

Misaki wondered again… what he had done to end up in that situation. He was sure that he had had never done any harm to anyone for which the holy goddess of Mercy would have any reason to be so ruthless on him. He had had long understood that the Lady Luck would never shine her divine light on him, but it was totally unfair that everytime Misaki found himself digging his own grave.

Misaki's eyes were on the verge of bulging out of their sockets as he stared at the luminescent screen of Akihiko's laptop. His jaws were wide open, forming a roughly round circle and as the time passed its diameter kept on increasing by leaps and bounds. His body was stiff and tensed and his fingers were itching to click on the close button of the video….

The video which clearly displayed the coitus of two beautiful and young males…

Misaki knew Akihiko was a pervert but he never knew that the man contained such extremity in him. Everytime the two men panted, grunted and tried to move faster and performed all those obscene and corrupted affections, Misaki wanted to run away and wash his eyes till they would never recall ever viewing such porn.

But he couldn't as an annoying voice in the back of his mind kept on reminding him of those familiar and heated memories which he shared with Akihiko. Misaki's curious mind couldn't help but wonder if that was how they looked like when they were…

Misaki blushed at the thought and felt every inch of his skin burning. What the hell was he thinking?

With his shaky and sweaty hand Misaki closed the video and ran away from the room, without shutting Akihiko's laptop, the only reason for which he had touched that unfortunate device in the first place.

Entering the bedroom, Misaki tried to clear his mind and the more he tried the more his thoughts ran wild and eager. He tried to calm his heart rate but they got more disarrayed and erratic, he tired to breathe slowly but his lungs went dry.

Misaki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to suppress his desperate moan, when his lower stomach quivered, his inner muscles tightened and his penis throbbed wetting his underwear.

'This is bad..'

Misaki gripped the bed sheets with both his hands like they were his only hope of life, he stiffened his body pulling his legs closer together to soothe the tingling in the nether region of his body, but still the sensation didn't desert him.

'Misaki…

Akihiko's deep voice kept on repeating in his mind. The images of them, moving together as Akihiko touched Misaki in the right places, kept on appearing like some hazy still fresh photos..

Misaki felt dizzy and weak when all his blood of his flushed body rushed to his already erect penis. He could feel the wetness seeping from the tip of his cock dripping down the hard length and sticking to his fabric. He could feel his inner muscles clamping, getting slippery and damp. He could see his nipples peeking from under his blouse and his arousal poking into his jeans…

'DAMN IT.'

Misaki screamed in frustration and fury. Why in the world did he decide to touch that damn laptop? What made him click on that folder? What had he done to deserve such an insufferable punishment? AND WHY HIM?

He had never taken care of his itching problem with his own hands as Akihiko was always there to do whatever was necessary to bring him to the edge. It was not that he didn't know how to do it but he definitely lacked the experience. Misaki had had read porn many a times for the curse of having a perverted BL novel writer like Akihiko as his lover but he never had had the blessing of watching them.

So why now? Of all the times why did he have to see that right when he was going to have a sweet and nice and decent dinner with Akihiko? How the hell was he going to hide his hard-on when Akihiko would be sitting opposite to him? And masturbating and acting like nothing happened within ten minutes was way too advanced for the poor, inexperienced and panicked Misaki.

Misaki began chanting the words "it was nothing" over and over but Everytime, the word nothing reminded him of so many things.

Misaki knew that he had to get up and head to the living room or else Akihiko would definitely get suspicious. So he changed his blouse with a long sleeve shirt which did a better job of hiding his raised jeans. Misaki swallowed when his foot touched the floor. It was summer and wearing such restricting garments was making him feel hotter, not to mention the surging heat for his seeping arousal.

When Misaki entered the kitchen his face brightened up with a super cool idea. There lay his familiar and green apron waiting to help him for the game of hide and seek. Wearing the apron Misaki checked himself, looking down on his nether regions and smiled with satisfaction.

'It will do the work for now.'

Unfortunately Akihiko chose that very moment to enter into the happy scene.

'What work Misaki?'

Misaki jumped on hearing Akihiko's hoarse and dangerously close voice. Trying to stop the heartbeat drumming in his ear, he backed away from Akihiko and headed towards the dinner table.

'Ah its.. its the spoons.'

Misaki looked around with lost eyes and then spoke, picking up the spoon on the table with childish discovery.

'What about the spoons?'

Misaki stepped back when he saw Akihiko walking up to him and trying to close the little distance between them. Misaki stopped when his back hit the hard wood of the table.

'The spoons were not matching with the decoration on the table, so I changed them with new ones.'

Misaki smiled trying to hide the lies with his lame excuses.

'But they are the same spoons as before.'

Akihiko said inspecting a spoon thoroughly, taking it from the plate.

'What are you saying they are-HEY'

Misaki screamed and moved, jerking the table in the process, when Akihiko advanced to undo Misaki's apron.

'Take it off Misaki.'

Akihiko demanded with a nonchalant attitude, Misaki felt a cool trail of sweat drip down his spine. His cock twitched finding Akihiko so close to him.

'And why would I do that?'

'Because the color doesn't match the decoration and it's even dirty.'

Misaki gulped, did he dig his own grave again? In fact how many of those empty graves did he have enlisted with his name?

'They are fine and they do match.'

'Misaki are you hiding something?'

Akihiko asked getting suspicious on Misaki's weird acts. In the past Misaki never had had his dinner with his apron on so why then?

'Ofcoarse not what is there to hide?'

Misaki said averting his eyes and trying to move to the other side of the table. But Akihiko wasn't done with his strict scrutiny yet and blocked Misaki's way by trapping him between the table and his body. Resting his hands on the table and keeping Misaki's body in between them Akihiko positioned his legs on both side of Misaki's.

'Your adorable body Misaki.'

A lighter shade of scarlet colored Misaki's cheeks when Akihiko leaned down and taking the thin material of Misaki's apron, pulled it with his teeth.

'Usagi-san wha what are you doing?'

'I am jealous Misaki, the apron is hugging Misaki's body so tightly.'

'What are you-?'

Misaki's words stopped and his breath caught in his throat when he felt the apron getting loose. Turning his head back, Misaki saw Akihiko pulling on the strings and the apron was only one step behind from falling off of Misaki's figure.

'Misaki what is it? Tell me or else every fabric will leave your body slowly leaving you naked, exposed and wide open.'

Akihiko punctuated the last two words by stretching Misaki's knees with his leg as the apron fell like a feather on the floor below. Misaki shuddered as he felt Akihiko's warmth rubbing on his skin just a little lower from the region of his actual tension.

'Tell me Misaki.'

Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ears darting his tongue into the curves of the cartilages. Misaki stammered on his feet when he felt the hard knee of Akihiko getting closer to his harder package.

'Ah don't move.'

Misaki blurted out without thinking about the consequences. Akihiko widened his eyes in shock, he couldn't help thinking that how could Misaki be so stupid and cute at the same time. Grinning from ear to ear, Akihiko placed his palm on the hottest spot of Misaki's body, right in front of the pants. Akihiko's smile dissipated and his eyes went wide again when he felt the jeans wet and erected.

'Misaki you are…'

Misaki closed his eyes and shivered with shame and fear. Embarrassment, for getting so flustered and aroused just by getting a small touch of Akihiko and thinking a little about Akihiko, wreaked his eyes to fill up with brimming tears. Misaki didn't know why a sudden pain in his heart began to suffocate him when Akihiko touched his cheeks. He trembled as the rush of adrenalin in his blood doubled when along with the rush of lust and desire, a storm of confused emotion and grief crashed on him.

'Misaki why are you crying?'

Akihiko couldn't comprehend the situation as his dark desires began to dry out slowly. He couldn't understand the reason for which Misaki was hard and sad at the same time. Did he say something that made Misaki cry?

'Misaki talk to me.'

Akihiko pleaded and Misaki realized that the lavender eyes slightly glistened with some nominal moisture. Misaki couldn't be so selfish, just because of his own weakness and insecurities he could never make Akihiko cry.

'I am sorry Usagi-san I always get like this like a weakling.'

'What do you mean Misaki? You are just fine, I love you just the way you are now.'

'No Usa.. Usagi-san I always get flustered and fidgety and this time even a stupid video turned me-'

Misaki bit his lips and regretted saying what just slipped out of his honest lips.

'What video Misaki?'

'…'

Misaki lowered his face and wished that slowly the floor beneath him would swallow him down into some hellhole.

'Misaki what video did you see?'

Akihiko asked holding up Misaki's chin and locking their eyes together. Misaki could see the flames of curiosity and jealousy burning ablaze in those virtuous violet orbs.

How could Misaki escape from that gaze? And how many times did Akihiko intend to make Misaki all powerless and defeated with that look?

'I saw the video… in your laptop.. that stupid video..'

It didn't take much for Akihiko to catch up to the hints. A smirk dawned on his worried lips when the contents of the video flashed in his mind.

'So Misaki you watched porn? You watched the things that I do to you everyday.'

'SHUT UP.'

Misaki shouted gripping the edge of the table with all his strength. He could feel his face getting hotter and almost at the verge of bursting. How could Akihiko harass him like that? No not that time, he wouldn't tolerate anymore.

'Yeah I watched it and why shouldn't I? I am an adult.'

Akihiko snickered at the appearance of Misaki's brand new confidence out of nowhere.

'If you are an adult Misaki, then why don't you try those things which they were doing?'

Misaki gulped. No he wouldn't let the man have his way all the time. He was a man too, right?

'Okay I will.'

Misaki replied. Akihiko smiled and leaned closer to Misaki till their lips were a few inches apart. The warm breaths of Akihiko lingering on Misaki's nose were ticklish and sweet to the feel.

But inspite of the firm reply, Misaki stood still and didn't show any action. Akihiko waited and waited but Misaki got impatient.

'What are you starring at you perverted stupid man?'

'Misaki, how can you culture such arrogance in you when you know that you don't have the guts even to kiss me properly?'

Akihiko challenged Misaki, fearing that if the red color forming on Misaki's cheeks was ever going to disappear.

'Who said that?'

'Then prove it.'

Something in the back of Misaki's mind kept on telling him that why in the world Usagi-san was playing with him, why couldn't he just get over it and finish what Misaki had had started? It was hard enough to face so many emotions all at a time and Akihiko was making it harder by rubbing on Misaki's already bruised ego.

'Misaki can't you do this much for the person who loves you so much?'

For a while Misaki saw faint warmth in those mischievous eyes and felt his cock twitching again. Enough.

Standing on his toes, Misaki reached out to grip on Akihiko's hair as his lips found their way to meet Akihiko's. Time stopped, two heartbeats skipped, breaths paused and again continues as gasps and grunts. Lips were licked, tongues slid and slipped. And then when the kisses ended and the lovers looked into their eyes, something exploded in their drumming heart telling them they needed to kiss again. The taste was too intoxicating to finish it just with once.

And so they did what they felt like. Clothes were thrown somewhere, as the spoons and plates fell and broke when Akihiko made a safe and nice place for his lover on the table. Misaki protested but they were mutely swallowed by Akihiko's eager mouth. Lips found their usual route, sucking and licking a long way from Misaki's ear to his nipples.

'Misaki did you see what they were doing with these two?'

Akihiko asked Misaki pinching at the 'these two' nipples on Misaki's chest with his thumb and forefinger. Akihiko pinched harder, harder enough to elicit a 'wow' from Misaki when no answers were heard.

'And you say that you have seen it all, Misaki?'

'ofcoarse I have.'

'No you didn't. As you couldn't tell me the answer, tell me what they were doing with these nipples-'

'Okay okay I am telling.'

Time passed, traffics moved, trees rustled, stars twinkled but Misaki couldn't say a word. As always he gave up.

'I can't tell, I am not like you, you perverted, stupid, twisted old man.'

'Hmm then I have to show you myself Misaki.'

Hot and greedy mouth took a tiny poking nipple and sucked on it like a hungry child. The suction made small butterflies dance in Misaki's stomach. Akihiko kept lapping at the nipple till they turned bright red and swollen, wet and slippery. And just when Misaki was beginning to think that the torture was over, Akihiko decided to ravish the other nipple till the two were equally stimulated and taken care of.

'Misaki I love you so much and it makes so damn jealous that you got aroused just watching some strangers having sex. How I wished that it was me who made you so wild.'

Misaki moaned when Akihiko licked his navel and bit the area below his navel. Placing his chin on Misaki's raised jeans, Akihiko knee-led infront of the table and pulled Misaki's legs on his shoulders.

'How I wished that you only thought about me. Misaki I can't stop but love you more when I think something else other than me is occupying your mind, I can't help but love you till everyone understand that you are only mine.'

'Hey I am not some damn property of yours.'

'I know Misaki, you are my lover, I love you Misaki.'

Misaki was sure that he would have exploded in his pants when Akihiko spoke his heart out; he could feel his hips bucking up trying to get some more warmth of Akihiko's body other than his chin. He needed to say the truth

'.I thought about you.. I .. I mean.. us .. when I saw them like that'

There was a silence again as Akihiko tried to soothe his aching need or else he didn't know what would be happening to Misaki. If he didn't control himself, Misaki wouldn't be able to walk straight for at least a week.

Just when Akihiko thought that he was a little calm and would be able to slow down a little, Misaki went ahead and confessed.

'And Usagi-san… I love you too.'

Enough with the teasing.

Unzipping and pulling down Misaki's pants in a lightening speed, Akihiko grabbed the butter kept on the table. Moving closer and hoisting Misaki's arse in the air, Akihiko parted Misaki's butt-cheeks with his fingers. The soft muscles worked smoothly under his practiced touch. Holding Misaki's knees apart with one hand, Akihiko tried to take out some butter with his fingers.

'Hey that is food what are you doing with it your asshole?'

'I am trying to make this easy for you Misaki; I am trying to lubricate your asshole.'

'But that is food, don't treat it that way.'

'Misaki you are my one and only food right now so let me eat you up, quit complaining.'

'But-ahhh.'

Getting successful in making his finger lubricated enough, Akihiko pushed two fingers into Misaki making him wince and moan.

'I am going to fuck you hard but I really don't want to hurt you.'

Akihiko spoke between his deep breaths and scissored Misaki's inner walls. Unable to speak Misaki just heaved and panted, trying to at least breathe and survive as his heart thumped fast enough to get tired and halt.

'You made me like this and it's all your fault that you are so cute, making me so darn happy all the time.'

'AHHmmmnnn'

Misaki groaned when Akihiko's slick fingers touched his prostate. Akihiko pulled out his throbbing cock and rubbed it against Misaki's. They both were leaking fresh semen so it was easy to fasten their motion. Misaki knew that if that continued any further he was going to shoot.

But Akihiko was getting impatient and within a moment he drew out his fingers and replaced it with his thick and long penis. The initial pain made Misaki scream and cry out as he nailed Akihiko's back. Akihiko did as he had said; he went all the way into Misaki in one long push and didn't give any chance for Misaki to adjust when his balls touched Misaki's opening.

He thrust into the hot tunnel over and over again and gritted his teeth when Misaki's muscles tightened on him as he hit that special spot again. Akihiko aimed at the spot and made it sure to touch it everytime. He pounded fast and long. The groaning and moaning of Misaki's voice, the sweat on their body, the pleasure plastered on Misaki's face, the heat of Misaki's skin, the overwhelming love in his heart, everything told him to move on and on till he reached his destiny, till everything disappeared except Misaki lying in his arms.

Akihiko needed, he needed that spark when Misaki's muscles would clamp down on him and he would pour all his essence in his lover.

Taking Misaki's penis he stroked it swiftly. Misaki heard the squishing sound of their mixed fluid, the sound of their body slapping and colliding against each other, the harsh breathing of Akihiko. He was too scared to look into Akihiko's eyes, he was sure that he would lose it if he saw that piercing gaze, that love….

'Misaki look at me.'

The voice was so deep and so desperate that Misaki's closed eyelids fluttered open on their own and gazed straight into that labyrinth of lavender. He met Akihiko's thrust as he was almost there. Almost. Almost.

Akihiko also wanted a little more, soon the wave would wash over him. Standing straight he lifted Misaki up in his lap keeping his hands under Misaki's buttocks, wrapping Misaki's both legs around his hip, he pounded hard into Misaki. The angle made him go deeper, and the moment Misaki's walls tightened on his cock and he nipped at the junction of Misaki's neck and shoulder, they came together moaning and chanting each other's name..

They collapsed on the table trying to come down form the cloud number nine, content and satisfied. They looked into each other's eyes again and whispered inaudibly into their afterglow kiss.

'I love you.'

Later Misaki looked at the butter on the table and blushed. He would never be able to look at the butter in the same innocent way…. Not even at the videos….

--

* * *

Phew that was my longest one-shot. I don't know how the hell it has gotten so bigger

I hope you don't mind Ze-chan, enjoy your birthday and old age.. hehehe… hey you are growing up….Congras


End file.
